


Un jugador en las islas hirvientes

by diegoaguila



Category: Soul Knight (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diegoaguila/pseuds/diegoaguila
Summary: Un jugador de Soul Knight Online queda atrapado en Islas hirviente. pero no será el único jugador atrapado.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Original Character(s), Luz Noceda/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Soul Knight Online un juego MMORPG como cualquiera, solo que este estaba basado en un juego antiguo llama Soul Knight, en el juego hay varias clases las cuales puedes cambiar cuando quieras, también puedes realizar una combinación de clases para unas mejores estadísticas. Al crear tu cuenta se te pide elegir una clase, después tienes que conseguir gemas para desbloquear las demás clases.

Era un chico de preparatoria como cualquier otro que jugaba al juego. Al principio, habría entrado para matar el aburrimiento y, a pesar de alcanzar el nivel 30, descuidó a su usuario de avatar y le costó mucho esfuerzo a sus amigos convencerlo de que volviera a reincorporarse al juego ya que la versión actual era 3.6 y 1.7 era la última versión en la que había iniciado sesión. No pudo evitarlo tenía una vida que cuidar.

**[Bienvenido de nuevo, Liam_Bakewell569, espere un momento mientras se aplica las actualizaciones]**

Tras terminar de actualizar, se puso las gafas de realidad virtual y entró en una de las misiones diarias. El destino era la selva, la misión simple mata 30 guardias goblin de élite con escopeta, eligió su clase combinada Caballero+Asesinó. 

**[Conexión establecida]**

Lo siguiente que supo fue que este no era un mapa de Soul Knight Online en absoluto. 


	2. Capitulo 1

El lugar era un extraño bosque, las hojas de los árboles eran Rojas y los arbustos un tipo de azul.

Liam: “Un área nueva, interesante”

Sin perder tiempo, comenzo a caminar y intentar encontrar algún enemigo o una sala de cofre en el área. Pero no encontraba nada, ya había pasado una hora y está por rendirse hasta que escucho una voz.

¿¿??: “Nevareth, tu historia de fondo vengativa es tan convincente y amo a tu compañero”

Sin comprometer su posición comenzó a acercarse al lugar de dónde provenía la voz, allí delante había dos personas, una chica de piel bronceada con una sudadera con capucha blanca y morada, al lado de ella un hombre de piel medio, una camisa verde, un parche en el ojo y una gran espada colgando al lado de su cadera.

¿¿??: “Después de que mi pueblo fue consumido, mi corazón no conoce nada más que la venganza”.

Realmente no le gustaba juntarse con otras personas que no conozca, pero lleva mucho tiempo en el bosque viendo los mismos árboles, sin tener otra opción, tome impulso y dio un salto con voltereta para luego aterrizar en frente de ellos. 

¿¿??: “¡WOW, eso fue asombroso!”

La chica parecía fascinada, mientras el chico estaba tenso, sin soltar el mango de su espada comenzó apretarlo con fuerza

Liam: “Tranquilo hombre, no los voy a lastimarlos”

¿¿??: “Bueno, soy Luz y...”

Antes de que pudiera de terminar, el chico agarra a luz y la puso detrás de el.

¿¿??: “Atrás lady Luz, no confíe en el seguro es un bandido que intenta robarnos”

El chico dijo basándose en lo que más se destacaba de la ropa de Liam la cuál era un capa con capucha que cubría su rostro de color negro.

Liam: “Amigo, si les hubiera querido robar solo los hubiera atacado por sorpresa.”

Luz: “Tranquilo Nevareth, yo me encargo de esto”

Luz tras hablar con Nevareht, camino hasta estar frente a Liam notando también como el chico era un poco más alto que ella.

Luz: “Hola soy Luz y el chico allá es Nevareht mi compañera”

Luz luego apunto a dónde estaba Nevareht, quien tenía el seño fruncido.

Liam:“Mucho gusto Luz, soy Liam y me preguntaba si no les importa ¿que los acompañe?”

Luz: “Claro, no hay problema pero........ ¿Por qué quieres acompañarnos?”

Liam: “A bueno verás, hace mucho que no entro al juego y me siento un poco oxidado, algunos amigos me convencieron de volver y digamos que son más poderosos ahora que la última vez que estuve con ellos, y para no sentirme un debilucho decidí salir a aventurarme para mejorar y adaptarme de nuevo para estar al a par de ellos, y no ser un estorbo.”

**Unos minutos después**

Después de hablar un poco más, Luz acepto a Liam en el grupo, aún con Nevareht diciendo que tramaba algo. Los chicos reanudaron su caminar hasta llegar a un pequeño puente, donde Luz tuvo que resolver un acertijo de un gato feo.

Liam: ( El gato más feo que he visto)

Pensó Liam, tras recibir de este un anillo para Luz, ocurrió algo muy random.

Nevareht: “¿Necesitas una capa?”

Luz: “No creo que......”

Nevareht: “Puedes usar mi camisa”

Dicho y hecho, Nevareht arrancó su camisa para luego amarrarla a Luz como una capa. Tras ese momento tan raro y un momento de celebración, los chicos siguieron su camino ahora con el feo gato que se les unio. Tras una mediana caminata los chicos se encontraron con una princesa hada quien los invito a una fiesta, Liam le recordó que estaban en una búsqueda y en estás no se festejaba hasta completarla, pero Luz lo ignoro y de todos modos fueron a la fiesta. Al terminar la princesa le dio a Luz unos brazaletes.

Luz: “Fueron todos muy amabled conmigo, ojalá está misión nunca terminara”

Celebró con mucho ánimo

Chris: “Tu misión pronto terminara, pues el báculo que buscas cerca sé encontrara”

Luz: “Gracias por matar el momento Chris”

Liam: “Tranquila Luz, si todo sale bien tal vez podamos ir a otra misión juntos”

Luz: “Enserio estarías dispuesto a ir a otra aventura conmigo”

Liam: “Porsupuesto ¿por qué no?”

Luz al escuchar estás palabras comenzó a caminar hacia su destino siendo seguida por Liam, este último se percató de que los demás no los seguían, al girarse para ver cuál era el problema recibio un golpe fuerte de un tentáculo dejandolo inconsiente, mientras que Luz no se percató de lo ocurrido, ya que solo podía escuchar los ánimos de sus compañeros.

**Con Luz**

Por fin frente a ella se encontraba el báculo celestial, sin perder tiempo Luz agarró el báculo con ambas manos, este comenzó a brillar, al sacar el báculo Luz termino rodiada de el brillo.

Luz: “si soy la elegida, sabía que había una razón por la que mi familia no entendia mis rarezas, ahora tengo pruebas jajaja”

Pero derrepente el báculo comenzó a desintegrarse en la propias manos de Luz

Luz: “¡Nooo!”

Toda el agua del estanque desaparecio por completo, las flores se marchitaron y una niebla comenzó a aparecer

Luz: “¿Qué?”

**De vuelta con Liam**

Después de despertar amarrado a un árbol, Liam utilizó su habilidad de clonación para poder liberarse.

Liam: “Bueno, parece que quiere que me pongo rudo”

El clon asintió ante la declaración, ambos salieron corriendo rumbo de regreso.

**Con Luz**

Nada de lo vio fue real, todo era una ilusión creada por un monstruo, Adegas un vendedor de posiciones creo esta trampa para atraer a Eda y destruirla, ella solo era un cebó para atraerla, uno que funciono a la perfección, Eda llegó pero se dejó atrapar para que ella fuera liberada. Pero Adegas utilizó sus nubes para intentar atraparla en una alucinacion pero fallo, Luz utilizando su espada de juguete logro dañar a Adegas logrando que Eda se liberara, ahora ambas se encontraban peleando para escapar de este loco.

Adegas: “Váyanse o el perro sufrirá”

King: “No soy un pe......”

Este fue callado por uno de los tentáculos

Luz: “King realmente lo siento, si te hubiera echo casó......”

Antes de que pudiera terminar, se escucharon varios estruendo, ambas chicas se taparon los oídos por el repentino sonido. Al recuperar sus sentidos las chicas se encontraron con el cuerpo de Adegas en el suelo.

Liam: “Pensaste que escaparías sin consecuencias, ja no me hagas reír, ahora mírate pedazo de mierda”

Luz estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que veía, Liam el chico que la acompaño en su misión, la misma misión en la que todo era falso, el era real, no solo eso la impresióno, si no que al lado del chico había una copia exacta de el pero completamente de azul.

Liam: “Se puede decir que eso fue Brutal”.

**To be continued**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Liam**  
Vaya no recuerdo que el juego fuera así de cabron y tan PG18, ya que después de disparar a la copia del marciano de metal slug en vez de desaparecer en humo como lo haría cualquier enemigo este simplemente se quedó allí con los agujeros de bala en la espalda, sin mencionar que de estos empezaron a salir un líquido morado.

Me gira para ver a Luz quien no se movía de su lugar, también pude notar que a su lado se encontraba una mujer mayor.

Luz: Liam, ¿eres real?

Esa fue una extraña pregunta, Luz se empezo a acercarse pero fue detenida por la dama.

¿?: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Me preguntó, no, demandó la dama que al parecer tenía un báculo.

Liam: Bueno, yo soy Liam compañero de Luz en su misión.

La dama me frunció el ceño,era obvio que no me creía. No quería tener que lidiar con problemas, así que guarde mi arma en mi inventario y procedí a alejarme.

Luz: Liam ¿Espera...?

Me detuve y gire para ver a Luz quien se alejo de la dama y se acercó hasta estar frente a frente.

Liam: Si, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Luz: Entonces ¿Realmente eres un aventurero?

Liam: Si, ¿Porque...

Realmente no pude terminar ya que Luz volvió a hablar

Luz: Entonces ¿También tus amigos de los me hablaste son reales?

Durante el viaje recordé que Luz me preguntó sobre mis amigos, le conté quienes eran y cuál era su rol, no le dije nada sobre sus habilidades o estadísticas ya que eso sería como revelar información al enemigo, claro no veía a Luz como enemiga pero yo tampoco sabía las estadísticas actuales de mis amigos o si remplazaron alguna habilidad durante este tiempo que estuve inactivo.

Liam: claro que lo son, pero......

Otra vez me interrumpió

Luz: Mira Eda, mi misión no fue del todo un fracaso, hice un nuevo amigo

Antes de siquiera poder hablar, Luz me dio un abrazo y creo que estaba demasiado emociónada ya que comenzó a apretar más fuerte y comenzaba a dolor, le di un pequeño empujón para poder separarnos, pero no fue una buena idea ya que termine tropezando con mi propia capa, termine cayendo sobre mi trasero, también sentí que mi capucha se quito, ahora podían ver mi rostro.

Liam: (Vaya suerte la mía)

Mi tren de pensamiento no duró mucha ya que fue interrumpió por una voz chillona.

¿¿??: Eda, mira es un humano.

Al girarme asi a la voz, me encontré con lo que parece ser un ¿cubone?.

Eda: Así que eres un humano, genial otro más, entonces que hace alguien como tú aquí pequeño "aventurero".

Me puse de pie y sacudí el polvo de mi traje.

Liam:No mucho, solo estoy de paso, mejorando habilidades y hacer una que otra misión.

Eda: Bueno, admiro tu valentina, pero dudo que puedas sobrevivir un día ahí afuera.

Liam: pues la verdad mucho peligro que digamos no hay.

Pude ver cómo Eda me miró con curiosidad, era raro y un poco incómodo.

¿¿??: Eda, realmente me gustaría seguir escuchando está charla, pero me voy a casa.

El pequeño cubone comenzó a alejarse del lugar, la dama soltó un pequeño resoplido para luego comenzar a seguirlo.

Luz: Entonces... Tienes algún lugar para dormir.

Liam: No ¿porque?.

Luz: Bueno, te gustaría venir a nuestra casa, seguro puedo convencer a Eda para que te deje quedarte aunque sea una noche.

Liam: Muchas gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia....

Luz: No, para nada para nada, solo es una manera de agradecer por tu ayuda y también por no ser una tonta ilucion, ¿creo?.

Liam: okey..... Entonces guíame.

**Unos minutos después**

**Narrador**  
Después de caminar, los chicos habían llegado a una casa bonita, sin perder tiempo entraron. Liam se sorprendió por el interior era bonito.

Luz: Puedes esperar aquí en lo que voy y hablo con Eda.

Liam: Claro Luz.

Luz se fua a la cocina para hablar con Eda, mientras que Liam se sentó junto a king, ambos se miraron un momento.

Liam: De casualidad el cráneo que llevas puesto es el de tu mamá.

Unos minutos después

Luz salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa seguida de Eda. Estos se acercaron a Liam quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón solo.

Luz: Bueno después de hablar un poco con Eda, ella a aceptado dejar que te quedes aquí.

Liam: Eso suena bien, pero....

El no pudo terminar ya que Eda comenzó a hablar.

Eda: Espera, Si acepte que te quedes aquí pero con una condición.

Liam: ¿Que clase de condición?.

Eda: Trabajar, Luz debes en cuando la mandare a la ciudad a qué entregué posiciones, dividire el trabajo entre los dos para que sea más fácil o también puedes acompañarla para evitar que se meta en otro problema como el de hoy.

Liam: ¿A qué se refiere?. Pregunto a Luz quien se veía un poco apena al recordar lo sucedido hoy.

Luz: Es una larga historia, luego te cuento.

Eda: Entonces ¿que eliges?.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Liam vio como todo a su alrededor se congelo para luego enfrente de el apareciera una pantalla flotante azul.

**_Elige tu camino_ **

**_Acompañar a Luz_ **

**_O_ **

**_Dividirse el trabajo_ **

Fue lo que leyó, esto a Liam le parecia extraño.

Liam:( maldición parece una de esas misiones en la que afecta el final tus decisiones). Penso sin saber que escoger.


	4. Capitulo 3

Ha pasado un día desde que decidío estar aqui, un día desde que descubrió que no había botón de cerrar sesion, desde ese día se sentó en el sillón intentando averiguar qué hacer ahora

Luz: Hey, Liam me preguntaba si te gustaria ¿Acompañar a mi y Eda?

Liam: ¿A dónde?

Eda: Bueno eso será una gran e increíble sorpresa

Liam: No lo se, pre......

## [Nueva misión]

**La basura de uno el tesoro de otro**

**Objetivo: Ayuda a Eda**

**Objetivo de bonificación: ¿¿??**

**Recompensa: 100 Exp, 50 créditos**

**Recompensa de bonificación: 20 créditos,  
Revolver**

Tras ver la pequeña notificación en frente de el, este soltó un suspiro para luego cerrar la ventanilla

Liam: Si, porque no, además no tengo nada que hacer ahora

**Unos minutos después**

Eda: Díganme alguna vez pensaron en ver algo tan asombroso

Luz: Esto no me gusta

Liam: Se puede saber porque estamos en frente del cadáver de un gusano gigante

Así es, tal como lo dijo Liam en frente de ellos se encontraba una babosa muerta

Eda: Incorrecto Liam, esto no es un gusano, esto es una babosa de la basura, hace su casa todo su vida con cosas que la gente tira en el camino 

Eda se había acercado a la babosa para luego meter su mano en la boca de esta y sacar un pollo de goma, está lo desecho para volver con los chicos

Eda: Hasta que Bum, un día lo golpea una ola y muere por exceso de sal, y luego nosotros vendemos todo lo que se comió

Eda saco dos picos para los muchachos

Luz: Te pido que no me obligues

Luz realmente no quería hacerlo, en cambio a Liam le valió un comino, tomo uno de los picos y empezó a trabajar

King: Oh vamos Luz, no todos los días puedes ir al basurero y destripar un cadáver, incluso Liam puede hacerlo

Luz: Si, pero Liam ya tiene experiencia haciendo estás cosas

Eda: Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo con Liam hasta me sobra 

Luz: Dime Eda, que te parece si tomo unas lecciones nuevas para mí aprendizaje, como leer antigüos pergaminos o mezclar pociones o.....

Eda: eehhh suena a un montón de cosas de escuela de magia

Luz: Espera, aquí hay una escuela de magia con torres altas, uniformes, planes oscuros en los que te arriesgas y ese tipo de cosas

Eda:mmm y lo que es peor te obligan a hacer magia de la manera correcta, pero la magia no es correcta es salva e impredecible y por eso es hermosa

Mientras las chicas platicaban Liam había regresado de la babosa para poder hablar

Eda: Hey aquí tienes una lección, una gran bruja es ingeniosa mirá

Eda tomo la mano de luz y la sumergió en un charco de viscosidad verde, al sacarlo Luz ahora tenía una bola pegajosa

Luz: Oh hey una bola pegajosa

Eda: usa tu bola pegajosa sabiamente, continuemos los órganos apestosos primero

Mientras Eda camina a la babosa Liam se acercó a Luz

Liam: Oye Luz, si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacer posiciones

Luz: Enserio

Liam: Claro, mi nivel con la alquimia no es muy alto pero servirá, tienes una pluma y papel

Luz: Si, aquí ten

Luz saco un lápiz y una libreta de notas para pasárselo a Liam, este comenzó a escribir al terminar le regreso las cosas a Luz

Liam: Aquí si consigues estos ingredientes te podré enseñar a hacer posiciones, ten esto para pagarlos

Este luego saco una bolsa con monedas de oro para dárselas

Luz: No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y prometo que no te defraudaré

Tras eso Luz salió corriendo para poder conseguir los ingredientes

**Unos momentos después**

Eda: nada mal he, esa criatura estaba llena de huevos

Liam se había acercado para colocar el último de los huevos que quedaba

King: ah pierdes una aprendiz pero ganas huevos de la basura, gran negocio

Eda: pssst Yo no perdi nada

King: Si no le enseñas bien lo harás y ahí es donde empieza mi plan, la haré mi aprendiz

Eda y Liam se voltearon a ver entre ellos, para luego volver a ver a king, Eda fue la primera en soltar una pequeña risa

Eda: Y que le enseñarás, a quedar atrapada en la manga de suéter

King: Oye eso solo me pasó una vez, le enseñaría sobre demonios, como identificarlos, hablarles, como formar un ejército con ellos y destruir el mundo

Eda: Después de sacarte de la manga del suéter

King: Te creés tan inteligente verdad, bueno que te...

Liam dejo de prestarles atención a estos dos hace un buen rato.

## [Misión completa]

**La basura de uno el tesoro de otro**

**Objetivo: Ayuda a Eda**

**Objetivo de bonificación: Apoya a Luz**

**Recompensa: 100 Exp, 50 créditos**

**Recompensa de bonificación: 20 Créditos, Revolver**

**El Revolver a sido agregado a su inventario**

**El dinero a sido agregado a su estado**

Tras ver eso, Liam decidió ver su estado

**Título: The Gamer**

**Nombre: Liam Zajara**

**Raza: Humano**

**Clase: Caballero/Asesino**

**Edad: 16**

**Sexo: Hombre**

**Hp: 500/500**

**Mp: 390/390**

**Nvl: 7 (350/1600)**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 16**

**DEX: 35**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 9**

**LUK: 10**

**Puntos: 0**

**Dinero: 200**

Ahora Liam está sorprendido, no podía creerlo era nivel 7, el juraría que la última vez que lo vio era nivel 39

Eda: He Liam, vienes o te quedarás ahí como estatua

Liam: Si, enseguida voy

Liam checo una vez más su estado para luego soltar un suspiro y comenzar a seguir a Eda pero

**Has entrado en una mazmorra instantánea**

Este apenas vio la notificación una luz lo rodeo completamente cegandolo por completo, tras recuperar la vista, Liam noto que ya no se encontraba en la playa, en cambio vio que se hallaba en una ciudad abandonada, no había indicios de gente

## [Misión nueva]

**1# Mazmorra**

**Objetivo: Mata a 10 zombies**

**Objetivo de bonificación: Mata al jefe de la mazmorra**

**Recompensa: Un libro de habilidad, 5 puntos para estadísticas**

**Recompensa de bonificación: 2 Habilidades Nuevas**

Para Liam esto era extraño, no había matado a nadie excepto a ese marciano, eso quiere decir que nunca estuvo en las mazmorras, pero bueno ahora sí podía pelear y también subir su nivel

Sabiendo su objetivo Liam saco su Desert Eagle y empezó a pasear por la ciudad abandonada


	5. Omake #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un lugar lejano parte 1

Era un día tranquilo y soleado en las Islas Hirvientes, Luz y Liam se encontraban afuera de la casa búho disfrutando el aire

Luz: Oye Liam, ¿Y tú cómo terminaste en Las Islas Hirvientes?

Liam: Bue...no fui..... teletransportado aquí des...de mi basé

Luz dudando un poco de la respuesta dejo pasarla por esta vez

Luz: Y nunca has pensado ¿dónde estarías si no terminabas en Las Islas Hirvientes?

**En un lugar lejano, En una línea de tiempo diferente**

**Mundo #719**

En una academia de magia, en una habitación en específico se podía escuchar los gritos de dos persona, un chico y una chica

Louise: ¡TU FAMILIAR IDIOTA ¿Dónde Te Habías Metido?!

Liam: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI, ME LLAMO LIAM, y estuve fuera entrenando

Lousie: ¡DURANTE UN DIA COMPLETO, NO TE CREO SEGURO ESTUVISTE CON ESA PERRA DE ZERBST!

Liam: ¡Pero es verdad, ademas tu no querías un familiar fuerte pues eso es lo que intento cumplir!

Lousie: ¡Como sea!, Tienes trabajo que hacer

Liam al saber lo que seguía se dio la vuelta para no ver a Lousie desnuda, Louise se había desvestido por completo para luego aventarle la ropa a Liam encima.

Lousie: Ya te puedes voltear, espero esa ropa lista mañana por la mañana

Liam tras comprobar que Lousie estuviera vestida en su pijama este empezaría a recoger el uniforme de Lousie mientras se lamentaba su situación actual

Liam: (Al menos no podia estar peor ¿verdad?)

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas son historias extras, no son parte del canon en la historia


End file.
